Online Help
by BellaItaliana8987
Summary: When she signed onto her chat room she didn't know she would meet some one to make her dreams come true.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Unexpected Online Meeting

She signed onto her computer and went into her weekly chat room, Raw Chats, that her and a few wrestling fans signed onto after Raw was over. After surveying the sea of regulars dotted with a few new names she entered in her own screen name, Southern Temptress. Not two seconds after signing in messages started flooding her computer, with one sticking out to her that she didn't know.

_Legend Killer: Southern Temptress huh?_

_Southern Temptress: Yeah, the name is Nessa Marie. Yours?_

_Legend Killer: Randy Keith. So what did you think of Raw?_

_Southern Temptress: It was good. Loved the Trish and Carlito promo, but I still think things should be improved._

_Legend Killer: Really now?_

_Southern Temptress: Yeah I just wish I could get someone to listen._

_Legend Killer: So tell me. I'll listen._

_Southern Temptress: First I think that Randy Orton should be given a better push instead of winning by cheating; it's so cheap the way they make him look.Give him a girl again that worked for him but don't let him turn on them this time._

_Legend Killer: Really what else do you have?_

_Southern Temptress: Well I really think they need to keep up the Trish and Carlito skit. They go well together._

_Legend Killer: Really?_

_Southern Temptress: Yeah and add a new member to DX such as Cena or someone of equal energy that would add a great push for DX again._

_Legend Killer: Ok. Good Night Nessa Marie. Sweet dreams._

_Southern Temptress: Same to you Randy Keith. Good Night._

_Southern Temptress signed off._

Other POV.

Randy signed on to the computer after Raw it wasn't one of his best matches but he still happened to get the win and that is all that mattered. Looking around for somewhere to chat with people who didn't know who he was he came a crossed a chat room called Raw Chats.

"Hmmm… Talk about tonight's episode of Raw… New comers welcome. Sounds good enough."

He clicked on the room and noticed how everyone seemed to know each other. Suddenly a name popped up and caught his eye.

"Southern Temptress? Nice name wonder what she is like."

_Legend Killer: Southern Temptress huh?_

_Southern Temptress: Yeah, the name is Nessa Marie. Yours?_

_Legend Killer: Randy Keith. So what did you think of Raw?_

_Southern Temptress: It was good. Loved the Trish and Carlito promo, but I still think things should be improved._

_Legend Killer: Really now?_

_Southern Temptress: Yeah I just wish I could get someone to listen._

_Legend Killer: So tell me. I'll listen._

_Southern Temptress: First I think that Randy Orton should be given a better push instead of winning by cheating; it's so cheap the way they make him look._

Randy grabbed a paper and something to write with.

"Maybe I can help her out here."

_Legend Killer: Really what else do you have?_

_Southern Temptress: Well I really think they need to keep up the Trish and Carlito skit. They go well together._

_Legend Killer: Really?_

_Southern Temptress: Yeah and also stop having Edge screw over Cena it is just getting old already. Oh shit I gotta go. Gotta wake up early tomorrow. I'll be on around six tomorrow and we can talk more._

_Legend Killer: Ok. Good Night Nessa Marie. Sweet dreams._

_Southern Temptress: Same to you Randy Keith. Good Night._

_Southern Temptress signed off._

He stared at the screen before grabbing the phone next to his bed.

"Hello Vince. I have some ideas for next weeks show."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Nessa turned on her laptop and turned on Raw tonight everyone was going to talk during Raw tonight which was a once a month tradition. As she signed on to her screen name and looked around for the man she had been talking to everyday since last Monday.

_Southern Temptress: Has anyone seen Legend Killer yet?_

_Xtreme Diva: Nope Nessa not yet at least. How you been girl._

Nessa turned her attention to Raw just as Randy was saving Torrie from Edge and Lita. She sat there shocked.

"Nah it's just a coincidence that one of my ideas got used."

_Southern Temptress: Sorry Mel, what did you say? Kinda got distracted by what happened on Raw._

_Xtreme Diva: Yeah I know. They are finally making Randy a good guy. _

Nessa looked at the television screen again and was shocked to see another Carlito and Trish promo.

"This is too weird"

_Southern Temptress: Something weird is definitely going on._

_Xtreme Diva: What do you mean Nessa?_

_Southern Temptress: Everything I told Legend Killer about has happened on Raw tonight all my ideas are being used and I don't even know how._

_Xtreme Diva: Wow that is weird. Has he signed on yet?_

_Southern Temptress: No not yet. Holy Shit! Did you see that?_

_Xtreme Diva: Did you suggest that too?_

_Southern Temptress: Yeah I told Legend Killer that Cena should be a part of DX. Wait he just signed on I'll talk to you later._

She smiled as he sent her a message.

_Legend Killer: Hey Nessa Marie. Enjoy Raw tonight?_

_Southern Temptress: Yeah but that was too weird. Everything I told you happened._

_Legend Killer: Yeah I know. That was too weird. So what did you think of it?_

_Southern Temptress: It was good but they need to keep up with the storylines and plus I thought of a few new ideas._

_Legend Killer: Really? Go on._

_Southern Temptress: Yeah. Like have Lita leave Edge for Cena. She gets used as eye candy, turn her back to how she used to be. Next have the Torrie and Randy storyline turn more romantic have him surprise her or something along those lines._

_Legend Killer: Wow you're good at this did you ever think of talking to someone from the WWE?_

_Southern Temptress: Yeah but they wouldn't listen to me I am just a girl._

_Legend Killer: I think they would listen better then you think._

_Southern Temptress: Thanks look I gotta go early shift at my job tomorrow. We so gotta chill sometime in person._

_Legend Killer: Where do you live? I'll tell you when I am going to be in town?_

_Southern Temptress: I live in North Carolina._

_Legend Killer: Well my job is making me go there tomorrow where do you work. I'll meet you there. _

_Southern Temptress: I work at a little coffee shop called Sweet Tea Café. I work until 12 then we can do something. I'll bring my portfolio._

_Legend Killer: Ok I will meet you there and we can find a place to go. Goodnight my southern temptress._

_Southern Temptress: Oh so now I am yours? Night Randy._

_Legend Killer: Sweet dreams Nessa._

_Southern Temptress signed off._

Randy picked up the phone and dialed the all too familiar number ready to talk to his boss, but distracted by the girl he was going to meet tomorrow.

"Hey Vince want to grab some coffee tomorrow in North Carolina, I have some new ideas for the show."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys sorry about the delay in writing but I have been really busy. Anyway you know the deal I own only who you don't know.

Nessa Marie woke up to the sound of her alarm and quickly shot out of her bed to get ready for the exciting day ahead of her. As she finished showering she could feel the nerves starting to get to her. Today she was going to meet Legend Killer and she didn't even know what he looked like or how she would know when he came in. Nessa Marie finished her make up and walked out the door heading towards the Sweet Tea Café.

'You can do this Ness, you're the southern temptress." She coached herself as she walked to her job.

She walked into the café and smiled at her coworker and best friend Nikki Lynn, who noticed the bounce in her step and the glow in her eyes.

"Ok, who is it?" Nikki Lynn asked?

"Who's who?"

"The man who is making you smile like that?"

"Honestly, I won't know until he comes in today. I met him in Raw Chats, and his company is making him travel here today and he is coming here to meet me."

Nikki Lynn smiled at how her friend was acting about meeting this guy, since her friend hadn't been this happy since her ex and her first started dating.

"Well that's good babe hopefully he is the guy for you, but lets get to work before our boss gets mad at us again."

Both girls laughed and went their separate ways to take orders from their regular customers.

Randy looked at the building in front of him. He was never known to be nervous about meeting a girl but something told him that this would be different. His boss walked up to him and shook hi hand smiling. They walked into the café and were seated immediately in Nessa Marie's section.

"So Randy, where did you get those ideas for last week? The crowd went crazy."

"Well honestly I was talking to a girl in one of the Raw chat rooms and the ideas were so good I needed to talk to you about them."

"Who is this girl? We may need to get her on the writing team."

"Well all I know is that her name is Nessa Marie and she works here."

Just as he said that Nessa Marie walked up to their table looking down at her order forms.

"Hi, I'm Nessa Marie and I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you something to drink?"

She then looked up at the duo sitting at the table in front of her in shock.

"Oh my god you're Randy Orton and you're Vince McMahon. I'm a huge wrestling fan and I love what you are doing with Raw."

Randy smiled not wanting to tell her who he was just yet.

"Well its nice to meet you Nessa Marie I'll have the Famous Southern Style Sweet Tea, and you Vince?"

"I'll just have the same thank you very much."

"Commin' right up boys."

As Nessa Marie left Vince looked at Randy.

"Why didn't you tell her who you were?"

"She doesn't know who I am and I don't wanna scare her off by telling her so soon."

Vince nodded as Nessa Marie came back with two sweet teas and a basket of freshly made Hush Puppies.

"Here you go boys the Hush Puppies are on the house have you guys decided what you want to eat?"

Randy nodded and handed her his menu as did Vince.

"I'll have the Southern Fried Steak platter."

"And I'll have the Southern Fried Chicken platter."

She nodded and smiled as she took down the orders.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah is your screen name Southern Temptress?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well we would like to know when you go on break to dicuss a possible job as a Creative Writer for the company."

She looked at them in complete shock.

"You're kidding me right?"

Just then her boss came out from the back.

"Nessa Marie get back to work. You aren't aid to mingle with the guests."

She looked at her boss then back to the guys.

"Look I get off in a half an hour with my friend Nikki Lynn can we talk at my house afterwards?"

"Sounds good."

With that she nodded and went to put their orders in and tend to her other customers.

"I think she is in shock."

Nessa Marie walked up to her friend who was standing at the front counter smiling.

"You will never guess what just happened to me."

Nikki Lynn looked at her smiling but in shock.

"What?"

"Look at table two."

Nikki Lynn looked and stared at Nessa Marie.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes! That is Randy Orton and Vince McMahon of the WWE and they wanna talk to me about becoming a creative writer so we are going back to my house after work… you me and them."

"Why me?"

Nessa smiled and walked away with their food. As she got to the table she smiled at the two men in front of her.

"Alright boys here you go one southern fried steak for Mr. Orton over here… or should I say Randy Keith, and one southern fried chicken platter for Mr. McMahon. Do you boys need anything else?"

They both shook their heads

"Nah I think that we are good here just the check and we'll give you your tip when we get to your place."

Nessa Marie nodded and left their check while her and Nikki Lynn left to go get ready for that night.

A/n: I know not the best but it will have to do until I update again. Review as usual.


End file.
